Batman Vol 1 655
Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner Gordon * Francine Langstrom * Kirk Langstrom * Robin Adversaries: * The Joker * League of Assassins :* :* Ninja Man-Bats :* * Three Ghosts of Batman :* Bat-Cop Other Characters: * Doctor Kaminsky * Earl of Wordenshire * Gotham City Police Department * Julie Madison * Kathy Kane * Silver St. Cloud * Tamara * Vicki Vale Locations: * Gotham City :* Batcave :* Wayne Manor * London, England :* Big Ben Items: * Batcomputer * Batsuit * Joker Venom * Man-Bat Serum * Zur-En-Arrh Vehicles: * Batmobile * Jokercopter * Robin's Motorcycle | Notes = is seen in graffiti.]] * This issue is reprinted in the Batman and Son collected edition. * Grant Morrison takes over writing duties with this issue, beginning his multi-year Morrison's Batman saga. He has worked on Batman previously in the Arkham Asylum graphic novel and Gothic storyline, although the last of these works was over ten years prior. * Joker's next appearance happens in The Clown at Midnight. * The alleyway Batman carries Joker through is filled with graffiti, displaying the repeated phrase Zur-En-Arrh over and over again. This is a reference to the Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, a Silver Age story about another planet where Batman gained Superman-like powers. The significance of this graffiti will be revealed during Batman R.I.P. when it's used by Doctor Hurt as a psychological trigger to destroy Bruce Wayne's mind. * The Batman impostor who shoots Joker in this issue is Bat-Cop of the Three Ghosts of Batman. His presence in this story won't be explained until later issues. * Jim Gordon speaks of Batman's "crime blitz" that put away every major criminal except Two-Face. He is speaking of Two-Face's escape during the Face the Face event. * Bruce is building a new Batmobile in this issue. It won't be revealed until Batman R.I.P.. * Alfred mentions a number of women Bruce Wayne has dated including Kathy Kane, the original Batwoman. This is the first Post-Crisis mention of her character as she has not been seen since her death. Interestingly, this conflicts with the current lesbian Batwoman also named Katherine Kane appearing in 52.''52'' Week #7 This discrepancy will be addressed several years later when Morrison concretely establishes the two women as separate characters. * This issue reintroduces the character Ibn al Xu'ffasch as Damian Wayne. Ibn al Xu'ffasch was introduced in 1987 as the secret infant son of Batman and Talia.Batman: Son of the Demon However, he made no further appearances and was officially retconned out of continuity during Zero Hour.Dennis O'Neil interview at Comics Bulletin He is seen in silhouette in this issue, not making his first full appearance until next issue. | Trivia = * The title "Building a Better Batmobile" is a reference to the phrase "building a better mousetrap." * Bruce Wayne is shown bench-pressing at least two 500lbs weights, which establishes that he can bench-press at least 1000lbs in optimal conditions. * This issue establishes that Alfred feeds the bats in the Batcave. He specifically mentions that they prefer free-range corn-fed chicken goujons gently fried in extra virgin olive oil. With chives, sir. * Alfred mentions that he's currently reading a book in the Artemis Fowl series. This is a humorous reference, as the main character's butler in that series is a burly trained killer protecting his master from harm. | Recommended = | Links = }} References